cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stella
|friends = |enemies = |likes = Tiger, music, her family and friends, protecting Woolsville, singing, dancing, spending time with her siblings, Brodi, Matthew, Matthew's compassion and comforting ways, Brodi and Matthew's heroism, being able to spend time with Brodi, humans, having Matthew and Charles, her life in Columbia, going on adventures with Matthew, Eddie's compassion, wolves, video game characters, the future, playing arcade games, fashion, romance, Tiger's selflessness and bravery, being with Tiger,|dislikes = The death of her mother, Howard A. Wolfsbane, innocent sheep and wolves in danger, Eddie's stubbornness, danger, villains, threats to her family and friends, Tiger being abused and being persuaded to doing evil deeds, Becky, Evil King Matthew, being unable to spend time with her family, seeing Brodi sad, Eddie being hard on Brodi, wolves (formerly), Aswad, murder, injustice, rudeness, evil magic, not being with Tiger|powers = Physical Strength, Speed, martial arts, immorality, intelligence,|weapons = Fists, Feet, Claws and Teeth|fate = }}'''Stella '''is the youngest sister of Archibald, Artie and Brodi, adoptive sister of Matthew and Charles, younger daughter of Eddie and a major character in the movie The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 and in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius and a supporting character in the other films. Background Stella is the 4th Mastiff and only female who was born to the heroic Mastiff, Eddie. Stella's mother, Angel died sometime before the events of the film. Since Stella isn't that mentally weak in her childhood years, she was able to continue her life without her mother and she knew that her mother will always be in her heart no matter what. As a result of Angel's death, it caused Eddie to be overprotective of Brodi and his siblings. Along with Archibald and Artie, Stella is overprotective of Brodi and the rest of Woolsville. When the evil and villainous Howard A. Wolfsbane started threatening Woolsville and to prevent any distraction, Eddie destroyed all of the musical instruments to prevent any distraction. Stella didn't like destroying the musical instruments in Woolsville but it was for the safety for her family and friends. Along with Archibald and Artie. he's overprotective of Brodi and she doesn't let him go with her to protect Woolsville from Wolfsbane because she doesn't want him to get hurt. Stella is hoping that someone will defeat Wolfsbane and restore peace and happiness back to Woolsville, so he can spend more time with his siblings and she can listen to music once again. Personality Stella is very tough and forceful and she's an expert in advanced martial arts making a meaningful member to the Mastiff family despite being a girl. Throughout the film or in the episodes of the cartoon series, Stella isn't judge or criticized for being a girl but she's able to prove those wrong who disrespect her for being a girl. Being tough and forceful most of the time, she can be a little tomboyish and feisty especially around villains. Despite Stella being tough and serious most of the heart, she's very kind, patient, caring and forgiving. She shows romantic feelings from her boyfriend, Tiger. She cares for him and she would be devastated if something would happen to him. She was really hoping that Tiger would be her true love in the episode "True Love's Kiss." She was able to find out that Tiger was her true love when she gave her a kiss when Becky poisoned her with soup. Stella then knew that Tiger's love and care for her was powerful enough to break the spell. Stella shows a love of music and she loves to dance and sing along to it. The music she mostly loves is the waltzing music because it shows a level of romanticism. With Matthew's keen knowledge on romance, she uses to develop a romantic personality with Tiger. While Wolfsbane was threatening all of Woolsville, Stella was protective of her friends and friends. She was even overprotective of Brodi because after her mother's death, she didn't want to lose Brodi. She would even ignore Brodi and she didn't realize that she was mentally hurting Brodi until Matthew told her and the others, that Brodi has been very lately. That's when Stella decided to change her ways, so she can be a better sister to Brodi because she never wants to hurt Brodi along with Archibald and Artie. After Wolfsbane's death, Stella became a loving and caring sister again. She even promised to be there for Brodi along with the rest of the family. In the cartoon series, Stella is supportive, helpful, sassy and loyal to her friends and family. Physical Appearance Stella is the only Mastiff who is born with black and white fur because her mother, Angela bared a small resemblance to a Boston Terrier. She wears a pink buttoned shirt with black pants. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 After the death of her mother, Stella along with Archibald and Artie decided to help their father, Eddie by protecting Woolsville from the evil and villainous Howard A. Wolfsbane. She vowed to defeat Wolfsbane and restore peace, happiness and music back to Woolsville. Stella was seen along with Archibald and Artie when Brodi got home from school. Brodi asked Stella if she could spend the afternoon with him but she couldn't she had to help Sensei with the celebration party. It appeared that Brodi had a distance relationship with Stella, Artie and Archibald. Stella spent most of her time with Archibald, Artie and Eddie while Brodi was in the house playing with his guitar. Brodi hopes to restore his bond with his siblings. Later at the party, Stella was seen singing and dancing to the music. When the party dialed down for the night, Sensei gave some medals to Stella, Archibald and Artie. Stella was so happy to get her medal. Before the party could continue, Wolfsbane showed up at the party in his giant golden robotic suit and he took Stella, Archibald, Artie, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson. Wolfsbane was going to take them to his lair, so he can kill them. Which will lure Eddie and Brodi to his lair, so he can kill them too. So, Eddie and Brodi had to rescue Stella other others before it was too late. The next day, Matthew, Brodi and Eddie began their journey to rescue Stella and the others from Wolfsbane and his men. The trio could get into his lair without being spotted by Wolfsbane or his minions. After Wolfsbane's song "Gold," Matthew tried to free Stella and the others when he had the chance but Wolfsbane caught Matthew, Brodi and Eddie and he ordered his men to attack them. Matthew, Brodi and Eddie could escape but they would be back with a plan. Stella and the others hoped that they would save them because they all had a bad feeling about Wolfsbane. Matthew, Brodi and Eddie later got help from Prince Carlos and his new chef, Buster tagged along with the trio. And Sensei gave Matthew and Brodi some wisdom and confidence for the rest of the journey. During the night, Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster went back to Wolf Town to free Stella and the others. And this time, Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster could free them without being spotted by Wolfsbane or his minions. Matthew and Brodi could get Archibald and Artie but it took Buster awhile to get Stella and the others out. Then Wolfsbane spotted and put them in a stronger and larger cage. After Eddie had his outburts with Buster and Brodi, Stella decided not to talk to Eddie because of his bad temper. Eddie then told his backstory to Matthew, Stella and the others. Ever since his wife, Angel died, he and Brodi has been a distance. It was the same reason why Stella, Archibald and Artie had a distance relationship with Brodi. Stella was later happy when Eddie restored his bond with Brodi when they hugged. Wolfsbane revealed to Matthew and the others that they're on a boat that was heading straight for a waterfall. Before Wolfsbane left the boat, his last lines were “It’ll be too bad, you won’t be here on the 13th which will be my lucky number but not everyone’s lucky number.” He then left the boat in his hovercraft. Matthew and the others could get off the boat before it fell down the waterfall. Matthew and the others then took the next train to Columbia. Once they got there, Brodi and the others met Charles, Rebecca and the others. Stella liked all of Matthew's friends. Brodi then bid a farewell to Matthew. He was going to miss Matthew along with Stella and the others. Somehow once Brodi and the others got back to Woolsville, they got kidnapped by Wolfsbane and his men. Then they were taken as prisoners where they were going to be sentenced to their painful death. Luckily, Matthew could free them. Whwn they were about to fly to the Wolf Castle to warn Prince Carlos, Wolfsbane caught them in his magnetic ray. Then he revealed his evil plan to them. He was planning to kill Prince Carlos and Buster then rule Wolf Town as revenge for his banishment. And then he'll destroy Woolsville and turn it into a new business corporation. Matthew could talk Anthony out of Wolfsbane's evil plan. With a change of heart, Anthony threw the Aconitum in Wolfsbane's eye, painfully blinding him. Anthony was then punched off of the platform by Wolfsbane. Luckily, Charles and the others showed up to fight Wolfsbane and his men. Stella was seen fighting Wolfsbane's men along with the others. After Wolfsbane's death, Stella was proud of Brodi and Matthew along with the others. she was even happier that Brodi finally got his medal for his heroism and bravery. She was glad that sheep and wolves could live in peace and harmony again. Best of all, with Wolfsbane gone, Stella could spend more time with Brodi and his family. Before Matthew left Woolsville, he gave Brodi a big hug along with Eddie, Stella, Archibald, and Artie. Before Matthew got aboard the X-15, Brodi quickly told Matthew how he felt about him. He told Matthew that ever since, he met him, he felt like he could be himself around Matthew. He felt like he could never have this opportunity again. He then asked Matthew, if he and Charles wanted to be a part of the Mastiff family. Matthew and Charles then said yes. Eddie, Archibald, Artie and Stella were glad that Matthew and Charles were in the family. They then remodeled the house, and then Brodi and his family lived with Matthew and his family. And most of all, they were all happy. Draw It In the film, Stella serves as a supporting character along with the others. She joins Matthew on his adventure to save Pencilville. Animal Planet In the film, Stella serves as a supporting character along with the others. She joins Matthew on his adventure to save Animal Town from the villainous Red Bird. The North Wooten Stella serves as a minor character. She isn't seen until Matthew, Classified, Robo, Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse stopped by the house to get some supplies. He then ordered Charles and the others to change the kids back to normal by using the antidote. At the end, Stella was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Karate Boy Stella serves as a minor character in the film. She was seen at Matthew's karate competition at the Genova Karate Competition and she was cheering for Matthew along with the others. Once the competition was over, he told Matthew that he fought those opponents liked he did with Wolfsbane. Matthew then told Stella and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house once he's done talking to the mysterious and charismatic Kung-Fu master. At the end of the film, he was watching Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five's fire dance. Once they were done, Stella was cheering from them along with the others. Video Game Life Stella served as a minor character. She isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack returned from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. She is seen playing Tetris before the ending of the film. Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius In the film, Stella joins Matthew and Robin Hood on their adventure to save Nottingham from the evil Prince John. The Fox and the Pooch In the film, Stella serves as a supporting character. He's eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Stella serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. In the episode, "True Love's Kiss", she served as the protagonist with Tiger as the deuteragonist and Matthew as the tritagonist. Trivia * Stella's personality and appearance bears a resemblance to Stella from the Dreamworks movie, ''Over the Hedge ''except she isn't a skunk. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Dogs Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie characters Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Draw It characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Return to the Present characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Animal Planet characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:The Karate Boy characters Category:Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:The Fox and the Pooch characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Royalty Category:Archers Category:Protagonists Category:Nobility Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Wooten Gang Members Category:Thieves Category:Time Travelers Category:Athletes Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Students Category:Canadian characters Category:Wizards